Early Sunsets
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: House says goodbye to Amber. Spoilers for the 2 part season finale. House/Amber


Hey guys this is a one shot for House/Amber shippers. This has spoilers for the two part season finale so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please review

* * *

She had convinced Wilson to go down and get something to eat in the cafeteria. She knew it was wrong for her to send him away but she couldn't stand to see him so heart broken. But that was only the side reason for sending him away, she knew she didn't have much time left she could feel it deep within her bones and she didn't want to die with him by her side. She wanted House.

She grinned as he popped his head through her hospital room door and looked around for any sign of his best friend. Seeing that the coast was clear he made his way into the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"You're just in time," she said and House noticed how weak her usually strong and confident voice was.

"I should be able to save you," he said as he stopped at her bedside.

"But you can't, you solved the puzzle that should be good enough for you," Amber said and she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"It should be," House said softly.

It was silent between them, the only noise the sound of the heart monitor beeping at a steady rate. House looked her over and was disgusted at the wires and tubes they had attached to her beautiful body. A body he had explored and worshipped just a few days prior. Why hadn't he seen this sooner? He was a famous diagnostician, his name was known world wide, why didn't he notice something was wrong?

"Stop it," he heard her say.

"Stop what?"

"You know what," she said looking at him knowingly and he smirked at how well she could read him. He was going to miss that about her.

She drew in a shaky breath and he held his own waiting for the flat line that was to come sooner or later.

She exhaled and he let himself breath again. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, we all have to go sometime and you tried your best, if it weren't for you I would have died on the bus, you gave me time to say goodbye that's all that matters really," Amber said and House could tell that she was scared.

Before he could stop himself with worries of Wilson walking in, House leant down and captured her pale lips in a kiss that he was sure would be their last. She parted her lips and he set about memorizing every crevice of her warm mouth and her taste.

He dropped his cane and sat on the edge of the bed, drawing her close to him and cupping her face with his hands, finger tips running over smooth white cheeks and tangling in silky blonde hair. The kiss was slow and lasting, it was a goodbye kiss.

She pulled away and smiled at him sadly before whispering something he never thought she would say. "I love you."

House had only loved two people before in his life, his mother and Stacy but Amber had staked her claim in his heart after much fighting and when he whispered back "I love you too," she began to cry because she knew it to be the truth.

Leaning forward once more he kissed her softly to calm her tears and he felt her settle back onto the bed and for a moment he believed she was ok until he heard the long continuous beep. Flat line.

He looked down at her sadly before he got off the bed slowly and bent down to grab his cane off the floor. He bent down and kissed her one last time.

"House?"

House sighed and stood up, looking over at Wilson's heart broken and confused face. "She's gone," House said softly as he switched off the heart monitor, he couldn't stand the incessant reminder any more than he could stand the corpse in the middle of the room.

"She's gone," he repeated as if in a daze before he pushed his way past Wilson, who's face was flashing between emotions so quickly it would have made him laugh and tease his friend any other time.

He made his way to the elevator as quickly as he could and once inside with the heavy doors shut firmly encasing him in his own metal coffin, he pressed the emergency stop button, sunk down in the corner, and cried.


End file.
